Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy
by Ways
Summary: Imagine if Total Drama characters were placed in the Jak and Daxter universe. How would they react? What would they do? One thing's for sure, Geoff is gonna take the world by storm with his colorful eco powers!
1. Cody the Gap Toothed Ottsle

**Alright so earlier this week (Independence Day week) a close friend of mine had told me of an issue they had been having and needess to say it really worried me and to ease the pressure I ended up getting this story idea. So yeah, we're going to be rewriting the entire Jak and Daxter series with Total Drama Characters. Isn't that exciting?**

**So I'll be doing each of the main Jak games. I may or may not be doing Combat Racing, we'll have to see, and as for the Lost Frontier? Ew. No. Never. That game dishonors the pure awesomeness that is Jak and Daxter. Daxter may or may not be done, I haven't decided yet.**

**When it comes to who is who I made sure to think of who would be best in each part. Deciding who would be Jak was probably the hardest part, but in the end I think I was satisfied with the choice, I made. So now, enough A/N let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or Total Drama, if I did seasons 2 and 5 of Total Drama wouldn't have been as character destroying as they were.**

**Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy**

**Chapter 1-**

**Cody the Gap-Toothed Ottsle**

**~The Precursor Legacy~**

"_I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's father failed to find." _A gruff voice let out as a swirling pool of dark eco was shown. _"Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast mono lifts that litter our planet? How did they harness eco: the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish?"_

The person sighed._ "I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. The plants have asked the rocks but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks… DO. NOT. RECALL. Gosh!"_

The scene than transitioned to show the brilliant night sky with the stars splayed out over the dark canvas complete with the large white moon shone brightly above the great wide sea before them.

"Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders of a young boy. Why it's not me though, I'm not sure. Curse the Precursors for not making this my destiny! Gosh, idiots!" He explained.

And with that we see a young boy, looking to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, lying on a propeller boat as if he were sleeping. He wore a blue tunic and white pants; he didn't wear shoes, instead were several inches of cloth wrapped around his feet up to his ankles; on his shoulder was a large metal shoulder guard, on his chest lied a silver ring and to top it all off he wore a large cowboy hat which shielded his eyes and had small tufts of greenish yellow hair sticking out of it.

"_He is oblivious to his destiny!" _The voice shouted.

Then on the boat was a boy, a bit scrawny at that, was stumbling about the boat, clearly queasy as his face was green due to his seasickness. This boy had smooth chestnut brown hair and baby blue eyes. He wore his own cream colored tunic, pants and a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"_Uninterested in the search for truth!" _He continued.

At this point the other boy, went and threw up off the side of the boat only to fall off the boat and into the ocean.

"_And rejecting of my guidance!" _He huffed.

The boy who was resting on the boat slightly tilted his hat up and opened his eyes to reveal that they were a soft ocean blue. His eyes widened when he saw that his friend wasn't on the boat. The boy then sat up and looked over the side that his friend fell off of.

The boy's friend sheepishly lifted his head out of the water.

The boy smiled as he offered his friend his hand, who gladly took it, and he helped him back onto the boat.

"_And why would he want to listen to old Harold the Sage anyway?!" The voice continued to complain. "I'm only the master of green eco! One of the wisest men on the planet! Gosh! Idiots!"_

The boys then laughed at the brunette's misfortune.

Harold sighed. _"So it seems the answer begins not with careful research or sensible thinking… Gosh! Like many of fate's idiotic mysteries it begins with a small idiotic act of disobedience."_

And with that the boat continued on its way to the ominous island that loomed out in the distance.

**~The Precursor Legacy~**

The two boys were then walking on an island. They walked under the giant arching spine of a large animal, most likely a t-rex.

"Hey!" The brunette quipped. He then whispered. "Geoff, old green stuff told us not to come here."

"No worries, Cody." Geoff answered, not at all concerned with things as Cody was. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, we're just explorin' the island. What could possibly go wrong?"

_**Damn it Geoff…**_

The two continued walking until they discovered a man and woman hovering in front of a large bronze colored gate, in front of them was a small army of monsters. They quickly ducked behind a rock to avoid being spotted.

The man had his white hair swooped over his right eye and had –oddly enough- dark blue colored skin. He wore a long blue coat over a simple blue t-shirt and dark blue pants.

The woman who floated along with him had her white hair in two pony tails at the sides of her head and wore copper colored armor that exposed her stomach and protected a small part of her arms below her shoulders, along with that she wore blue pants.

"Continue your search for artifacts and eco," The man started, his voice was deep and seemed to radiate evil. "If the locals possess Precursor items, you know what to do."

"Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village." The girl continued. Oddly enough, she didn't sound all that bad. She would actually sound like the sweetest person you'd ever meet, if her –otherwise- high pitched voice wasn't so heavily distorted. "We will attack it in due time."

And with that the man and the woman vanished into a puff of dark purple energy and the monsters before them turned and went to their own individual tasks.

Geoff and Cody looked at each other from behind their hiding place with widened eyes. _Attack their village?_ That could not be good.

Geoff quickly gestured elsewhere with his head.

'What?' Cody mouthed to his friend.

'Let's go!' Geoff shout whispered to him.

The two quickly fled into the large circular gate that the two mysterious people had just hovered in front of seconds earlier.

The two had thought they had been left in the clear, but had attracted the attention of a certain bone wielding monster who quickly followed them inside.

Cody and Geoff finally slowed down as they approached a small part of the arena that they had entered, by climbing a flight of wooden stairs. There they saw a large pool of liquid. It was black with several wisps of purple swimming along with it, it sputtered, it bubbled and it seemed to be letting out a gentle hum.

"What are we doing here anyway, Geoff?" Cody asked his friend. "This place gives me the creeps."

Geoff nodded. "I agree, at first I thought this would be cool, but now it's seriously harshing my mellow."

Cody was about to answer before he tripped over a small container.

Geoff chuckled as the boy got up.

"Huh?" Cody looked at it before sighing. "Stupid Precursor junk!"

Cody then picked up the round, cylindrical container, made of a slightly duller version of the copper like metal that had been seen throughout the land. He dusted it off and blew on it to make sure it was clean. That's when he noticed the pool of the dark substance next to them.

"Ew…" Cody recoiled in disgust. "What is that dark ooze?"

Cody then threw the artifact at Geoff. "The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time…" Cody droned, he then went on to imitating Harold. "'Where did they did the go?' 'Why did they build this crap?'"

The artifact that Cody had thrown at Geoff began blinking and glowing red in Jak's hands. "Cody…?" Geoff asked as he looked down at the artifact reacting to his mere touch.

"Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy," Cody continued, ignoring Geoff's call.

"Dude, this is crazy…" He tried to get his gap-toothed friend's attention.

"But if you ask me, these guys must have been real losers…" Cody smirked.

"Dude!" Geoff shouted.

"What?" Cody asked turning to Geoff and he looked wide eyed at the artifact in his hands. "Woah?! How'd you get it to do that?"

"I have no idea…" Geoff answered as he still looked down on the blinking artifact in disbelief.

Just then the same monster that had been suspicious of Geoff and Cody's presence landed in front of them with a thud.

Cody quickly ran behind Geoff in fear. "Geoff, I think we're in trouble!"

Geoff gulped as the monster swung it's bone, that it used as a sword, wildly, clearly pleased with the two kills that he'll get within a few seconds.

Geoff then looked down at the flashing red artifact and that's when he figured out what this thing was.

Using this newfound knowledge Geoff stepped up to the monster while Cody still cowered behind in fear. Geoff then threw the artifact causing it to explode.

"Yes!" Geoff shouted, before he was knocked back by the blast of the bomb.

As he was knocked back the unthinkable happened. Geoff stumbled backwards into none other than Cody which sent him into the 'dark ooze' behind them. He fell with a surprised yelp.

"Cody?" Geoff asked as he looked into the pool of the dark substance. "Come on dude, you can come out now… Man… Bridge and Harold are gonna kill me…"

Suddenly out of the pool appeared a small ball of orange fur. It turned out to be a small furry animal with a tail.

Geoff turned to it and looked confused.

"Man, that stung!" The creature shouted in what happened to be the same voice as Cody.

Geoff's eyes widened in realization at this.

"I told you that we shouldn't have come here!" Cody shouted, that's when he took in the perplexed expression on Geoff's face. "What?"

"Uh Cody…" Geoff started, not quite sure how to explain.

That's when he noticed his furry orange arm. His eye twitched as he looked down at it. Both Cody and Geoff screamed at the boy's transformation.

Once the two were done screaming Cody sighed. "Okay, I'm fine. I'm fine…"

Cody then looked down and that's when he saw his tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed once again as he hopped onto Geoff's face.

Geoff screamed as well due to the closeness of his newly transformed friend.

**~The Precursor Legacy~**

After a long bout of rather girlish screaming from both Cody and Geoff the two hightailed it out of the mysterious island and went back to Sandover Village. They both went straight back to the green sage's hut.

They found the sage who was working on some sort of concoction involving green eco.

With just one step that Cody made the wood of the hut creaked and immediately alerted the green sage.

"What the hell do you two want?" The lanky man asked the two.

He turned and that showed the man, with green tinted skin and red –although slightly graying- hair, he wore wire frame glasses and wore a long flowing green robe and oddly enough had a large log on top of his head. He also had a short beard around his neck. Along with all that he held a wooden staff.

"We were, they were, I- I were…" Cody stammered.

"Don't tell me," Harold scoffed as he hovered over to them which revealed the two logs that he used as shoes. "Instead of heading my wisdom the two of you went fucking around in the only place I told you two idiots not to go: Misty Island!"

"That's right." Cody confirmed. "And then-"

"And gosh Cody," He growled. "You finally took a bath, but in a bathtub filled with dark eco!"

Cody glared at the sage. "Look Harold, are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna help me out of this mess!?"

"I'm gonna keep talking!" Harold growled. "Because in my professional opinion, this is an improvement! It truly expresses how much of an idiot you really are!"

He then looked down at Cody in thought before sighing. "Besides, I couldn't help you if I wanted to!"

"What?!" Cody gasped.

Harold rolled his eyes. "You'd know that if you paid attention in the lessons I gave you, gosh! If you weren't such an idiot you'd know that since this is a dark eco related accident I can't do anything, gosh! I am the green eco sage, I can't do anything about a dark eco accident!"

"Great…" Cody sighed.

"However there is one person who can help you," Harold thought. "Mike Day: the sage, he's the only one who's studied dark eco long enough to revert you to your previous form, even if he is an idiot. The only problem is that he lives to the north, far, far to the north. Nobody has talked to him in years. I would teleport you there, but gosh! I just can't do that! None of the other idiotic sages have bothered to turn on their ends of the teleporter gates in ages."

Harold continued. "The only other way is by foot through Fire Canyon. But you'd only go there if you were an idiot! The volcanic soil there is hot enough to melt precursor metal. You can't just walk through it, gosh!"

"But you could fly over it!" A voice suggested.

Everyone turned to see a new person walked into the room. She strutted across the room and made the heads of both Geoff and Cody turn. She had her blond hair tied back into a pony tail and emerald green eyes. She wore a baby blue tube top and khaki pants.

Cody attempted to flex to get her attention but she didn't even notice his presence.

"If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield, I just happen to be working on such at this very moment." The girl explained. "All I would need is seventeen Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, dad?"

Harold who was the girl's father sighed. "Yes Bridgette, that **could **work. But where are a boy and a half," He clonked Cody on the top of his head with his staff making the ottsle growl. "Going to find twenty Power Cells?"

"From the villagers!" Bridgette chirped. "Most of them have a power cell or two stashed away somewhere! And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, paying them off with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick."

She then walked towards the door of the hut and gestured towards the lush, green world before them. "And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds waiting for some brave adventurer to find them."

She made sure to strut towards Geoff and flutter her eyebrows at him causing him to blush.

"Well we've got the brave adventurer part right here!" Cody smirked, pointing at himself.

"Brave adventurer?" Harold asked. "Gosh! You two wouldn't even be able to find your way out of the village without training! Curse your inability to effectively get Power Cells without proper help! Gosh! But lucky for you I have the perfect place for you two train. Before you two do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock!"

"I hope we don't find anymore of that dark, gooey eco stuff will we?" Cody asked. "Because I'd hate to fall in and turn into you!"

"Get in there!" Harold shouted. "Before I use my colorful eco powers to turn you both into ferns!"

He held up his hands which were glowing with colorful, green power. He then winked towards no one in particular and smirked. "Taste the rainbow, experience the rainbow, bitch!"

"What…" Geoff asked.

"Just get in there!" Harold shouted pointing his hands towards the two of them.

Geoff shrugged and jumped into the teleport gate.

"Do I have to?" Cody asked.

Harold responded by zapping the ground next to him this caused grass to sprout next to where Cody stood.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Cody shouted before running into the teleport gate.

**And that's chapter one, I'm really liking how this turned out. This is great! I hope you enjoyed it. I had decided to make Geoff/Jak talk because it would be OOC for anyone other than B and maybe Gwen to talk. **

**Now on every chapter I'm gonna say why I chose each character to play each part and who almost got each part.**

**Geoff as Jak: I chose this because, I feel like he would be the best option for Jak. Especially in this one, Jak 3 and Combat Racing which I may or may not do. I think Geoff makes a nice Jak. Now the other characters that almost got the part were Tyler, Cody and Mike. Tyler is too much of a fail, so that went out the window. Cody was too much of a wimp to be Jak so that was a no. And then Mike was a good idea because of his MPD and it would make a lot of sense with both dark and light Jak in 2 and 3, but then I remembered how I hated Mike in All Stars and there was no way I was going to defile Jak and his greatness with that shitty character.**

**Cody as Daxter: Cody just seemed like a good choice because he's the most Daxterish of the cast. I altered some of his line to make it more like Cody though, think I did a good job with it. As for who almost got the part it was DJ. That's because DJ was Geoff's best friend in Total Drama Island (y'know before they completely ditched that all together in later seasons) which means because of that relationship it would've made a good choice.**

**Harold as Samos: This was last minute. As I was writing this I actually had someone else as Samos but then it sounded more like Harold so I'm like okay, I'll change it. This was during his monologue in the beginning. The ones who almost made the cut for Samos were DJ and Cameron. DJ, felt like a good idea because, he'd be a good green eco sage and it would seem like his thing but he wasn't mean enough to be Samos. Cameron was the guy who was originally there but then got switched to the character I made Harold (who doesn't appear till Jak 2) so yeah. They got switched and it worked out well. So if you want you can guess who Cameron'll end up being. **

**Bridgette as Keira: I really only put her here because her romance with Geoff. The other Kiera's don't matter enough to put here but you can probably guess by who my other Jak's were.**

**Mike as Gol: I'll get more into this later…**

**I won't mention the other one because she wasn't properly introduced.**

**So until next time guys!**

**Wait… But before you go, if you wanna get updates on my stories then you can like me on Facebook at Ways –Fanfiction Author. That way you can see what's going on with this and my other stories. **

**Read and Review**


	2. Of Geysers and Newfound Adventures

**Time for another chapter of Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy. I'm actually loving this fic, it's awesome! I especially love Harold as Samos. Now here's how each chapter in Jak- er… Geoff 1 is gonna work. Each chapter will focus on one area, with the exception of a few chapters which'll be devoted to the major cutscenes of the game, like the one before. In the chapters that focus on individual areas they'll all be through Geoff's POV, unless told otherwise. So now that we've got that out of the way let's get started shall we? But first to start this off right, I gotta listen to the Geyser Rock soundtrack.**

**Note: The level design and lines won't be exactly the same as I haven't played the games in ages. This also includes communicator messages, as you will quickly see in this chapter.**

**Note 2: I removed Scout Flies, because of that there will only be eighty-six power cells. It's also why Bridgette said only seventeen power cells in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or Total Drama. If I did we'd obviously have a Jak IV by now.**

**Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy**

**Chapter 2-**

**Of Geysers and Newfound Adventures **

**~The Precursor Legacy~**

Out of the portal and into the new land we go. I pop out of the warp gate in a crouch where as Cody faceplants into the grass. I can't help but snigger at my friend's misfortune as he picks himself up.

"Nice…" Cody sighed.

I chuckle, "Don't worry dude, I'm sure you'll get it the next time."

"Yeah right…" Cody rolled his eyes. "You know I suck at teleporting."

I only shrugged in response. It's true Cody shares Harold's distaste for teleporting. Sure Harold could land well but the old sage just disliked how disoriented it left him. As for Cody whenever he teleported he would always have a graceful landing whenever they teleported to Geyser Rock, whether it be faceplants or landing on his ass.

Suddenly the communicator I had on me appeared out of my pocket. It hovered around us, before Harold's face flashed to life on the orange screen.

"This is Geyser Rock," Harold started.

I roll my eyes. "Dude, we already know that."

Cody nodded, "We've been here several times before. With you even."

"Well obviously because I know you two are idiots I wanted to be sure that you knew where we were." Harold said oh-so-matter-of-factly. "Curse your ability to disprove my recognition of your stupidity! Gosh!"

"Okay, we're idiots, can you get on with it?" Cody asked.

"Thank you." Harold smiled. "Now, this is Geyser Rock and here you will be training so that you can learn everything you'll need to know about getting power cells."

"Yes mom." Cody joked.

"Gosh, how stupid Cody!" And with that the communicator receded back into my pocket.

"Come on Cody let's go!" I smiled and with that the two of us ran off.

Cody panted. "Slow down, Geoff!"

I turn to see Cody about ten feet behind me. Didn't realize he'd be so slow in this new body.

"Not too fast, Geoff!" He called out to me as he began to catch up.

I look down at the little ottsle. "Man, we'll never be able to get anywhere if I have to keep waiting for you."

"So what do we do?" Cody asked.

I thought for a moment, _what could we do to help Cody pick up the pace? He can't run all that fast as an ottsle and we don't have anything he could use… Wait…_

"How about you just hop on my shoulder?" Geoff suggested.

"Really?" Cody brightened at that.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, sure bruh."

Cody then proceded to crawl up my leg and onto my right shoulder so that he stands proudly on the metallic shoulder guard. It tickled when he climbed up there.

"Not a bad view from up here." Cody commented.

Geoff laughed. "Feeling comfy?"

"Never better!" Cody smiled.

"Alright let's go then!" I shouted and with that we began to run off through the lush green land.

With the cool blue waters lapping onto the calm beaches on my side, my best friend: Cody by my side –or on my shoulder- and the lush green grass crunching under my feet I couldn't help but feel alive.

We stopped when we saw the floating bronze eggs that were hovering above the ground at about the height of my waist. In the bright light the bronze was shining brightly and even managed to reflect the area around it.

The communicator popped out of my pocket again and Harold's face appeared on it once more. "This is a precursor orb,"

"Harold, stop telling us stuff we already know!" I shouted.

"Curse your need to interrupt me any time I'm trying to explain something to you!" Harold shouted. "Gosh, it's just not right!"

I sigh. "Fine… Continue Harold…"

"Thank you Geoff." Harold smiled, Cody sent a glare at me. "As I was saying, that is a Precursor orb. Precursor orbs are ancient artifacts made by none other than the Precursors but no one knows their true purpose. We use them as a currency system."

Bridgette then appeared on the screen. "You're going to want to collect as many Precursor Orbs as you can so that you can trade them in for Power Cells."

"Thanks for the update, Bridge!" I smile.

Harold's face appeared back on the screen. "Um… hello? Where is my thank you?"

"Thank you Harold." Both Cody and I deadpan.

"Thank you." The green sage smiled.

And with that I began hopping up the various ledges making sure to collect each precursor orb.

Finally when we reached the top we saw several dummies positioned in various places.

The communicator again hovered out of my pocket and Harold appeared on it once more. "Using these dummies you'll be able to test your fighting abilities."

"But we already know Geoff's strong." Cody pointed out. "And with me by his side there's no way we'll have to worry about anything. I'll probably be having to save his ass half the time anyways."

"Right Cody…" I roll my eyes.

"Just go ahead and do it idiots!" Harold shouted.

I shrug and work on the first dummy. Sending just one punch at it shatters it to pieces.

Going over to the next dummy I decide to spin kick it destroying it with ease.

The next dummy is elevated on a pole –up it's ass for whatever reason- so the best way to take it out is an uppercut. I do and the splinters of wood are scattered everywhere.

We continue on making sure to collect all the precursor orbs throughout the area.

"Look there's a Power Cell!" Cody shouted.

And Cody was right standing behind one of the dummies was in fact a glowing orb of Precursor metal with three other Precursor metal that gravitated around it.

I quickly grab it and place it into my pack, Cody and I do a little break dance at this and quickly move on to the rest of the canyon.

Finally after some time of going through the canyon they finally approached a blue ball of electricity. The communicator popped out of my pocket once again.

"This is blue eco." The sage announced. "This type of eco will increase your speed and allow you to attract and interact with Precursor Artifacts."

"Coolio!" I smile making sure to give the communicator a thumbs up.

The communicator once again went into my pocket.

"Why'd you do that?" Cody asked me, "Everybody knows what eco is and you've been charged up on blue eco before. Blue eco is one of the most common forms of eco, even if you hadn't channeled eco before you'd still know what blue eco is!"

"I'm just trying to make Harold feel a little better." I admit. "The guy does work a lot, can't help but throw him a bone or two."

"Yeah, to be more obnoxious." Cody pointed out.

I shrug. "He's not that bad…"

"Yeah he is," Cody says.

"No he's not." I insist.

"Whatever." Cody rolls his eyes. "Just go and get charged up on the colorful eco stuff already."

I go and touch the eco. Immediately I get charged up on the blue life energy. I feel as though I'm charged up on a battery as the several volts of electricity travel through my body. And as I charge forward, my speed enhanced farther than I could possibly imagine, the precursor orbs around me begin to gravitate towards me.

"Wow, that's never happened before." Cody commented as he noticed the Precursor orbs hovering towards me.

I shrug. "Well we've never really dealt with Precursor orbs before so maybe now that we want them they're starting to come towards me when I'm charged up on blue eco."

"Maybe." Cody shrugged.

Soon the canyon that we were in began to clear and the green grass ended up going to a small cliff into the open waters below the island. The rock face of the cliff was still the same as that of the canyon, if not a bit lighter but one side of the canyon still went up a bit higher than the canyon did as the path elevated more and more.

Eventually the blue eco inside me depleted and I continued to run up the path.

Eventually I came upon a large gate made entirely of Precursor metal appeared in front of me. It was about twice my height and was ring shaped and inside the ring were a series of intertwining pieces of Precursor Metal varying in darkness. Above the gate was a small pendant about the size of my fist made of Precursor metal and on it was a dark blue lightning bolt that seemed to be dull and powered down.

The communicator came out of my pocket once again and on it was Harold's face.

"This is an ancient Precursor door." Harold explained. "This door seems to be powered down and you're going to need to power it up using blue eco."

The communicator then retracted back into my pocket.

"But where are we gonna get blue eco?" I asked. "I mean, I already absorbed the eco back there and even if it regenerates I think it'll run out before I can even get to the door."

"Look!" Cody shouted and pointed out in the distance. "There's a bunch of eco just flowing up into the air."

I put on my goggles to get a better look. Cody isn't lying on a gang walk jutting off the edge of the cliff is a small vent made of Precursor metal and out of it is blue eco, just flowing off into the air. _Amazing, I've never seen one of those before._

"Wow, you're right Cody." I slide off my goggles and still gape at the eco vent. "How is eco just flowing out of the vent like that?"

"What's weirder is that the eco vent is right on the gang walk there." Cody nodded. "I mean where would the eco go into the vent when it's just over open air?"

"Game mechanics." I shrug. "Defying the laws of physics."

Cody slapped me on the back of the head. "What do you think we're in some kind of video game or fanfiction? Come on Geoff this is real life."

"Let's just go to the vent." I roll my eyes.

Cody laughed. "Lead the way, big guy."

And with that I run off to the gang walk. As soon as I step on the communicator comes out of my pocket once again.

This time Bridgette's smiling face was seen on it.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette smiled. "That's an eco vent. Eco from the earth runs into these vents and flows out of these vents all over the world. Some that are capped off and just waiting to be released into the world. Unlike the eco clusters when you step on an eco vent you'll take in as much eco as you can hold."

"Eco vents sound totally awesome!" I whoop.

Bridgette gives a warm smile before the communicator retracted into my pocket.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cody asked me. "Let's get charged up!"

"Right on bro!" I exclaim. And like that I run off into the eco.

Once inside the eco in the vent the power within me is so great that I'm slightly lifted into the air I even have to clench my fist in order to hold all the power.

Finally I fall back down to the ground.

Cody looks at me wide eyed. "Woah… How do you feel, Geoff?"

I open my eyes with a calm smile. "Fully charged…"

And like that I'm sprinting off towards the Precursor door. Within a few feet of the door the eco just springs off of my body right into the pendant above the door.

The pendant immediately starts to light up a bright blue color and the individual pieces of Precursor metal retract into the outer ring.

"That was totally awesome!" I shout.

Cody nods. "Hey look, there's another Power Cell!"

"Nice!" I shout and run over to it.

"I got this one!" Cody shouted hopping off my back and grabbing the Power Cell. He then jumps up into the air and like a pro baller slam dunks the Power Cell into my pack.

I laugh as Cody climbs back onto my shoulder. "Man that was some serious air, bro!"

"Better believe it!" Cody laughs. "This Ottsle's got some mad skills!"

I laugh, "You're starting to sound like Harold and his 'mad skills' with green eco."

"Oh no, I would never want to become Harold." Cody shivered. "All greener than the Precursors are old and as cranky as the Farmer's yackows during the winter."

The communicator flies out of my pocket.

"I heard that!" Harold shouted. "Gosh! How dare you say that about the power of one of the wisest men on the planet, Cody? When you come back, I may just turn you into a fern."

"Looking forward to it, green eggs and ham!" Cody laughed.

Harold growled as Bridgette's chuckles were heard as well. The communicator quickly flew back into my pocket.

Cody and I share a quick laugh before continuing on behind the Precursor door.

Behind the door is a small pool of water with several planks of wood in it leading to a small piece of land with a few precursor structures jutting out of the grass. Not to mention the several Precursor orbs floating about above the planks of wood and above the Precursor constructs.

Jumping across the planks of wood, making sure to collect all the Precursor Orbs along the way, I make it to the small island in the center. On the island are several orbs of green energy along with a large ball of it in the middle.

"Oh no…" Cody sighed and as if on cue the communicator flew out of my pocket.

"This is green eco," Harold explained. "The greatest eco of them all as I am the only one smart enough to realize that it is the only eco worth pursuing,"

"Get on with it…" Cody insisted.

"Gosh! How dare you cut me off when I am tell you of how glorious green eco is! Curse you for not understanding the glory and the beauty that is green eco! Idiot!"

I roll my eyes. "Harold, we really don't have time for this. Adventure of the life time going on here, trying to turn Cody back to normal and everything. It's kinda important."

"Fine." Harold huffed. "This is green eco and with it you can heal your wounds. The small orbs will heal you of tiny cuts and scratches but the big clusters will mend broken bones and much more. If you are to collect fifty of the little orbs of green eco then they will match the equivalency of one cluster."

"That's cool Harold, thanks." I nod as the communicator receeds back into my pocket.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thank you for telling us more stuff that we already know."

I laugh and collect the clusters of green eco. The warmth of the life energy makes me feel wonderful like a warm blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Although it only lasts for a few seconds it does feel great.

Once the eco has been taken in I make a break for the Precursor structures that jut out of the ground. Each of them are elevated at different levels and are enough for me to jump up them to reach the top of the rock face that made up the canyon.

I jump onto the first construct, making sure to bag all the Precursor orbs. I then jump up the next one, the Precursor orbs going right into my pack. I then jump up the last one with all the Precursor orbs I need being added to my collection and then take the Power Cells and jump right up to the top of the ledge.

On top of the rock it seems I've reached the very top of the island. From here I can see all of geyser rock and even the seas all the way to the village which is mostly obscured by the view of Harold's hut.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Cody said.

I nod in agreement. "Definitely. If there's one thing, this adventure is worth it's definitely this."

"Yep, something tells me that this is gonna be fun." Cody beamed.

I smile too and point to the edge of the ledge. "There's the last Power Cell right on that weird floating platform."

"Cool, let's get to it." Cody says.

I run over to the Power Cell making sure to grab the cluster of blue eco on the way to get charged up for the floating Power Cell. I grab the power cell and Cody gives me a high five before the eco inside me powers the platform that sends us down to the ground and straight to the rift ring.

"Well that was convenient." I commented.

"Let's go back home." Cody smiled.

And like that we jump through the teleporter ring once more heading back to Sandover Village.

**And that's chapter two, sorry it took so long guys, but I do have a life. Part of the reason this took so long is that I was spending the time on exams (I live in Zambia they have a weird system that goes three months of school and a one month break and repeat, so I just got off a little over a week ago) and bringing out the newest chapter of **_**Cartoon Network: The Subspace Emissary**_** which was way… overdue. I actually probably should be working on the next chapter of **_**Jak**_** now that I think about it… Anyways… I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy. Next chapter we'll be chillin' in Sandover, meeting my Total Drama counterparts of Jak/Geoff's Uncle, The Mayor, The Bird Lady and the Farmer. Some'll be perfect matches and some probably will make you wonder what in the hell I was thinking. But all in all they'll be there and they'll be contributing towards the story. Oh I almost forgot, thanks for all the reviews I got for the first chapter, I was expecting anywhere from no reviews to like two, so thanks for all of those and sorry some of the replies -okay, all of the replies- were late, things have been a bit difficult to keep up with on fanfiction for me recently so yeah. It'll probably be the same next time, but your reviews mean a lot to me so thank you! And now to end the longest AU ever…**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chillin' in the Village

**Time for another chapter of the Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy. Starting it the day after I uploaded the last one so I hope that I can get it out before the end of my vacation which is in ending in a week. Anyways… Yeah, so we're going to be in Sandover Village this chapter! That's cool, meeting some of the villagers and stuff. That's awesome.**

**Note: Several characters will be introduced in this chapter however some of their positions will not be permanent. What I mean to say is that even if a character is introduced as a villager in this chapter they could still appear as a different character in the second or third game/story. That goes for all characters in The Precursor Legacy except for Geoff, Cody, Harold and Bridgette.**

**Note 2: Last Time I said there would be eighty-six power cells. However I was corrected by a reviewer that it would be eighty-five. That's right, which means the number of power cells needed would be seventeen power cells, my math was wrong anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or Total Drama. If I did then I'd have finished Total Drama Pahkitew Island by now but of course since it hasn't come out where I live I haven't but it came out the Thursday after I last updated.**

**Geoff and Cody: The Precursor Legacy**

**Chapter Two:**

**Chillin' in the Village**

Cody popped out of the teleport gate only to be flung across the hut and land flat on his face.

I pop out next and land right on my feet just in front of the ring.

Cody growled and looked back at me. "Really?" The ottsle deadpanned.

I chuckle. "Sorry dude, we went in together and for some reason you came out like that."

"Whatever…" Cody sighed before standing up on his two hind legs.

"Good training you two," Harold spoke up. "It almost makes you guys seem like you're not idiots. But that's nothing, with all the things that lie ahead."

Cody brushed the sage off. "No problem! We've got the moves, right Geoff!"

"Oh yeah!" I cheer.

Cody laughed. "We'd love to stay and chat Harold, but we've gotta get on with our adventures!"

Harold rolled his eyes. "Fine, _adventure _away you idiots."

Cody scampered over to me and crawled up my body to his fine perch on my shoulder. I give him a high five and make my way out of the hut.

"While you're out _adventuring." _Harold rolled his eyes. "Make yourselves useful and less idiotic by unclogging my green eco collectors. Gosh! Somehow they got clogged up and now it's so annoying."

"Sure bro!" I exclaim.

"Go to the far side of the beach. Follow the Blue Eco and you'll get right to it." Harold explained.

I give the sage a thumbs up.

"Now, all of you…" Harold started. "**GET OUT OF HERE! GOSH!**"

And with that I quickly run out of the hut as to not feel the rath of the green eco sage.

Once out of Harold's room we make our way down to Bridgette's level of the hut to see how's she's doing on the Zoomer.

Cody jumps off my shoulder and struts towards Bridgette. "Hey Bridge, how about you and me take a ride on this A-Grav Zoomer."

Bridgette chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Cody, but I don't date animals."

"Oooooh… Burn!" I laugh at my pouting friend.

But that doesn't last long as Daxter immediately perks up. "Fine, your loss. You don't know what you're missing."

I roll my eyes at this.

"If you guys want something to do, my dad always talked about an ancient Precursor pipe line that runs underground." Bridgette explained. "Some of these pipes lead to eco vents that eco flows out of while some are capped off so that the eco won't come out."

I nod in understanding whereas Cody yawns, he never was into this stuff.

"I bet there's probably a way to turn the capped vents on." Bridgette added. "I was able to trace some of the pipe line to the forbidden temple. Maybe you can look there for a switch of some kind."

And like that Bridgette gave us an apologetic smile before getting back to work on the zoomer that was hovering in the middle of the room.

Cody and I walk outside to see the rest of Sandover Village. Several wooden huts stand on the lush green grass in front of us, each of them with a different person inside just waiting to give us their power cells. To my right side I see the small dock with the fisherman's speed boat sitting in the calm clear waters, to my left I see the white sands of the beach and the rock face leading up to the canyon going up just a little lower than Harold's hut.

"Alright Codster, where to first?" I ask the ottsle on my shoulder.

Cody shrugs. "How about the mayor's? I'm sure he has a few power cells lying around."

"Good idea." I smile.

And like that I'm off into the village making my way into the Mayor's hut.

The Mayor doesn't face us but is seen pacing throughout the room mumbling to himself about all the problems the village is facing. He turns and faces us to reveal his lightly tanned, caramel colored skin and black eyes filled with worry along with hair of the same color. Along with that he wears a cream colored short sleeved shirt under a cerulean vest.

"No…" The man whines. "Don't tell me that you two have problems too!"

"What seems to be the problem, Mayor Dave?" I ask the man.

Dave sighs. "First I hear about monster sightings near the village and now this!"

"What is it?" Cody asks.

Dave walks over to the window of his hut and points out towards the jungle. "See those windmills out there?" He asks. "DO YOU SEE THEM?!"

"Yes…" We both mumble both scared at the mayor's sudden outburst.

"See how they're **NOT **moving?" He asks. "That means our village has no power! The eco beam coming from the jungle has been interrupted somehow and everyone's too scared to go out there to figure out what's going on."

"Why don't you go?" I ask Dave.

"I'M THE MOST SCARED!" He screams.

"That's quite a problem, Mayor Dave. Did you pay the bill?" The ottsle jokes.

"Yeah." He answers before sighing once more. "You're real funny."

"I think that maybe we can help you out Mayor Dave!" I say.

"Really?" The mayor asks before running over to me and hugging me. "That would be fantastic! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I push the man away chuckling. "It's cool bruh, we'll do it for a Power Cell."

"Deal!" Dave shouts. "Only if you turn on the power and the Power Cell is all yours!"

"Cool, let's go." Cody says. Just like he said I start to leave the man's hut.

"Wait!" Dave cries out.

We turn, giving the man our full attention again.

"If… you would like to make a little contribution to my reelection campaign I may… just be willing to give you guys _another _power cell. All I would need is a small… donation of ninety Precursor Orbs…" He smirks.

"Done." Cody says. "Pay the man, Geoff."

"No!" Dave shouted. "You can do it after you fix the power grid."

"Alright man, that's cool!" I give the mayor a thumbs up.

We walk out of the mayor's hut and begin to walk towards my uncle's hut.

"Geoff, why are we going to see your uncle?" Cody asked.

"Just to check up on him." I answer. "Besides, maybe he'll give us some power cells."

"Fine…" Cody sighed.

We enter my uncle's hut and see the man looking at some sort of Precursor artifact. He's a tall man with wavy black hair, calm emerald green eyes and a strong defined jaw line. He wears a green outfit not too dissimilar to mine with black straps running across his chest.

"Hey, Uncle Trent." I wave at my uncle.

He smiles when he sees me. "Hey Geoff, this isn't really the best time for me to talk."

"Really?" I ask. "Why?"

"I was just about to head out on another adventure. But I'm a bit short on Precursor Orbs." Trent explains. "I swore I had ninety of them… But I think your friend, you know… the little, annoying, kinda ugly one…"

"Yeah…" I chuckle while Cody growled.

"I think he just ran off with them! Just for fun…" Trent sighed. "Do you think you could lend me ninety Precursor Orbs? I really need to get going. I'll give you a Power Cell for them."

"Sure, Uncle Trent!" I beam. "I've got ninety Precursor Orbs right here!"

"Awesome!" Trent exclaims. "I hope you put the Power Cell to good use. I'll be seeing you later."

Trent throws me the Power Cell and I drop it right into my pack. Cody and I pump our fists in excitement.

"Let's head to the Bird Lady's house." Cody suggests after our epic pose. "I'm sure that she'll have a few Power Cells lying around."

"Good point."

We walk over to the woman's hut to find her Looking out her window at something. The woman with her beady brown eyes behind wire frame glasses and braces. She had her brown hair tied back into a pony tail and wore a green blouse and a pink skirt.

"Hey Beth." I say to the woman.

The Bird Lady sighs. "What a terrible sight."

"You don't look that good yourself, Beth." Cody adds. I give it a slight glare but he ignores me.

Beth ignores this and sighs. "Yesterday I saw some of these mean lurker thingies capture a momma flut-flut. Now the poor little egg is all alone at the top of the cliff and I can't get to it."

"That's terrible." I say.

"Maybe you could climb up there and push it off, Geoff!" She beams. "And I could arrange some leaves and stuff to catch it."

I open my mouth to say something before Cody cuts in. "We don't exactly do stuff for free, Beth."

"Fair enough, I'll give you a Power Cell if you do it." Beth agreed.

"Alright, we'll be checking up on some of the other people and then we'll go check up on some of the other people in the village and then we'll get right to the beach."

"Alright boys," Beth agrees. "Why don't you check on the sculptor I'm sure he'll have something for you to do."

"Thanks for the tip." I smile.

And like that the two of us leave the hut of Beth the bird lady and head over to the hut of the Sculptor.

The sculptor is in his hut hacking away at a large boulder. The man of a very muscular build has dark skin and his hair shaved into a buzz cut. He wears a blue shirt not too dissimilar to mine with a lightning bolt crudely drawn onto the front and a mask to protect his face from the chips of rock.

He turns towards us and immediately brightens when he sees Cody. "Woah! Sha-little muse man! You're sha-back!"

"Sorry Lightning, this isn't your muse…" I say.

"Aw… man…" The sculptor whines. "I really sha-thought that you were my sha-muse."

"Your muse is yellow and about twice to three times my size." Cody pointed out. "How could you possibly think I was your muse?"

"Sha-not the sha-point." Lightning snaps. "My muse is the only sha-thing that gives me the sha-inspiration to work."

"Oh…" Cody nods a big grin gracing his face. "Like a sidekick!" He nudges my head.

"I'm not your sidekick bro." I deadpan.

"I just can't sha-sculpt without him." Lightning sighs. "With sha-him, I see so much sha-beautiful things. But without him I get sha-nothing."

"I'm sorry, where do you think he went?" I ask him.

Lightning thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers. "She sha-went over to sha-Misty Island!"

"How the hell did he get out there?!" Cody asks.

"Sha-I don't know." Lightning shrugs before sighing once more. "I just sha-hope that he's alright. I'd sha-hate if something bad sha-happened to him. I'd be out of a sha-job!"

"I can go find him if you want…" I suggest.

"Sure!" Lightning exclaims. "And if you sha-do it, I'll sha-give you a sha-Power Cell!"

"What?!" Cody shouts. "There is no way we are going back to Misty Island!"

"Come on, Cody…" I insist. "It could be fun…"

"We are not done having this conversation!" Cody yells. "By the way, have you been collecting more Precursor Orbs? We're a little short after we paid off your Uncle Trent."

"Yeah, I have." I say. "I've been looking all around the village. Right now we have about sixty."

"Good. Anyways let's go see the farmer. That'll be an easy Power Cell or two."

"Sounds like a plan!"

We arrive at the farmers hut to see the old man sleeping on a bench in front of his house. The Farmer has wrinkly skin, a big bushy white moustache and onyx colored eyes. A large sun hat covers his head making it unable to see if he has hair or not and a blue singlet that that goes from his elbows up to his neck.

"Gotta milk those yackows, eh… gotta milk those yackows…" He mumbles.

Cody lets out a small cough which wakes the old man.

"WOAH!" He looks around before his eyes land on us. "Oh… it's just you, eh. Just resting the old bones, they really need a lot of it."

"We can tell, Farmer Ezekiel." Cody deadpans.

Ezekiel ignores the comment and continues. "I've been trying to get those hungry yackows back into the pen all day, eh. Some of those weird lurker thingies have been trying to steal them. Could you please try to help me get these things back in the pen, eh?"

"Power cell." Cody says, but Farmer Zeke is already asleep.

"Really Cody?" I ask. "Can't we just help someone without having to ask for a Power Cell?"

Cody frowns. "You're not the one who's like this, so you don't have everything riding on those things."

"Alright I'm sorry…" I sigh.

Cody huffs. "It's okay, let's just get those yackows back into their pen and see if the farmer will give us a Power Cell."

Brightening once more I run off to the first yackow. The lumbering animal with brown fur and blue horns gnaws at one of the patches of grass growing out of the sand. Getting right to work I push the yackow with all my might but the yackow doesn't even move an inch.

"Come on, Geoff!" Cody shouts. "Put your back into it!"

"I'm trying…" I pant. "This isn't easy…"

"Sometimes you gotta put a little more muscle into it." Cody says. "Try punching it."

"What?" I stop and look at the ottsle on my shoulder. "I could never do that."

"Well you're not going to move this yackow then." Cody insists.

I sigh, Cody's right but it's still wrong.

I clench my fist and tap the Lurker's behind.

"Is that it?" Cody asked. "Come on, Geoff! Really hit it!"

I rear back and slam my fist against the yackows posterior.

The animal yelps and moves away from where I had hit it.

"See, there you go! Now punch it again." Cody instructs. "In the side so that it heads closer to the pen."

I follow his instructions, the animal yelps but did exactly what Cody said it would do.

"Cool!" I beam.

Cody nods. "Yeah, now let's go do another."

I go to one by the lake and follow the process again.

Then we do another yackow.

Two more and finally all of the yackow's are in the corral.

"Let's go get us a Power Cell!" Cody exclaims.

"Yeah man!" I whoop.

We run over to the farmer and wake him up.

"WOW!" The farmer cheers. "You guys actually managed to do it, eh! Now I can finally sleep in peace!"

"That's great!" I smile.

Ezekiel nods. "Sure is, eh! Here, take this Power Cell for all your hard work!"

The man hands us a Power Cell and it hovers in the air.

Cody raises both of his hands in the air and cheers while I throw off my hat and let out a whoop.

"Keep it down, eh!" Ezekiel shouts.

We put the Power Cell back in my pack.

"So where to now, Codemiester?" I ask him.

Cody shrugs. "I guess to the beach since that's where you told Beth we would be going."

"Cool, so let's go." I nod, and like that we make our trek towards the beach.

**Areas Explored: Geyser Rock and Sandover Village**

**Number of Power Cells Collected: 5/86**

**Number of Orbs to making the heat sheild: 12**

**Alright that was quite a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, anyways characters and why I chose them:**

**Trent as Jak/Geoff's Uncle: This was because I didn't really have anyone who fit the role and as far as I'm concerned Trent won't ever be in this series ever. So I put him in to give him a chance. He probably won't come back but never say never.**

**Dave as The Mayor: I chose this because it was a perfect fit. I almost had the mayor as Tyler for the sake of having someone because I didn't know the Pahkitew cast yet. But then as I was writing this, I thought of Dave and I'm like YES!**

**Beth as The Bird Lady: This was just a no-brainer to me, I think it fit well.**

**Ezekiel as The Farmer: This was because he best fit it compared to the other male farm related characters like Scott and Rodney. I can confirm that one of those two will appear at some point in this one.**

**Alright, that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be in Sentinel Beach which will be awesome. So until next time, this has been Ways and I say,  
Read and Review!**


End file.
